powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Slicerdrone
Slicerdrone is a Gamma Model Gigadrone in Power Rangers Beast Morphers, created it using the data of Slicertron. Character History Sent to steal Morph X by attacking the Morph-X Tower Network, the Slicerdrone was intercepted by the Racer Zord Battle Mode. Slicerdrone used its shield to block the Racer Zord's attacks, and then counterattacked, temporarily disabling Devon's Zord. Slicerdrone then successfully cut into a tower and started to absorb Morph-X. Jax and Smash arrived in their Zords, but the Gigadrone blocked their attacks as well. As soon as the Racer Zord finished rebooting, Devon energized the sword and threw it at Slicerdrone. A final shove from the Racer Zord forced the sword through the shield and disabled the Gigadrone just as its sawblade cut into the Zord's chest. The deactivated Gigadrone soon collapsed, its weapon falling off soon after. Coincidentally, Grid Battleforce had been collecting Gigadrone wreckage to extract some useful data, and the still-intact Slicerdrone was helicoptered by the Beast Chopper Zord to a hangar provided by General Burke, where Nate eagerly began examining the data. Not planning on letting the Rangers extracting data from it, Evox sent the avatars to retrieve it. Slicerdrone was rebooted and freed by Roxy and Scrozzle's new Robotron, Meltatron. Slicerdrone then attempted to kill Ravi and Zoey, who were trapped in the hangar in spite of killing Meltatron, but the two escaped when Devon used Meltadrone's own acid to destroy the hangar door shortly before a barrage of Slicerdrone missiles levelled the hangar. Slicerdrone emerged from the hangar as well, blasting the Zords with it's missiles alongside Meltadrone's acid spray. However, it had very little effect and the Rangers then formed the Beast-X Megazord for the first time. They blocked the acid and missiles with an energy shield and then trapped them into an energy cage. Devon summoned his Cheetah Beast Blaster for the first time in two episodes and Slicerdrone was destroyed for good by the Beast-X Hyper Strike. Powers and Abilities *'Shield:' Slicerdrone can project a red/blue shield to block its enemies' attacks. It easily blocked the Racer Zord's sword as well as the firepower of all the Zords. However, it was also shown that it can fire through the shield without compromising it. Considering the fact that it did not use this in the second battle, the mechanism was apparently destroyed when it was stabbed in the head by the Racer Zord. *'Morph X Absorption:' Slicerdrone can absorb Morph X through its eyes. *'Arm Blasters:' Slicerdrone can fire missiles from its arm. This was a devastating attack, disabling the Racer Zord's systems and forcing a complete reboot as well as being able to keep all three of the Zords away until Devon came up with the idea to render it useless. *'Extraordinary Leaper'-Slicerdrone was able to leap out of the considerably deep hangar it was being kept in without trouble. Arsenal *'''Saw Arm: '''Just like Slicertron, it has a saw arm which can cut through solid objects or to attack its enemies. It was sharp enough to quickly and efficiently cleave through a Morph X Tower. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Like his Robotron counterpart, his voice is provided by David Van Horn, although he only speaks in grunts and roars. Notes *Slicerdrone is the first Gamma Model used in Beast Morphers and one of only four in the first season. The other three being Vacuudrone, Tooldrone, and the original Unidentified Gigadrone. *Slicerdrone is the first Gigadrone not to be blown up during his first appearance. **It is also the only one to date to have done so. *Both the designs for the Beast-X Megazord and the Gigadrone scanners were created as a result of the data gathered from Slicerdrone. *This Gigadrone is one of only three Gigadrones not to have the Cheetah Beast Blaster used against him (for the first time anyway). The others being Burnerdrone (who was destroyed by the Striker Megazord) and Spikedrone (destroyed by the Gorilla Zord's Rocket Storm). *In Go-Busters, the moment where the saw arm gets stuck into the Racer Zord was significantly more important since it was CutterZord trying to kill Hiromu by drilling into his cockpit. In fact, there were a lot of cockpit shots showing this that were cut. **The reason that these were cut is unclear but may have been because of the implication that it was trying to kill him. ***Additionally, there were some shots surrounding it that were also cut since it showed the Racr Zord's sword sticking out of the Gigadrone's head.As it is, in the shot where the Zord collapses, you can still temporarily see it sticking out of the Gigadrone's face although the shot was cut down substantially to try and disguise that fact. *It can detach the circular saw from its body. *It is the first (and as of November 2018 only) Gigadrone to appear in two episodes. *Slicerdrone is one of the few Gigadrones to arrive before the Robotron is destroyed. See Also * Slicertron - Robotron counterpart Category:Evox's Virus Category:Gigadrones Category:Gigadrone Type Gamma